


The Eyes Have It (But Why Can't I Have You?)

by bbanghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changmin has powers, Hurt, Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, slow burnish i guess, well college/uni elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbanghoon/pseuds/bbanghoon
Summary: Ji Changmin had an easy life, everything came to him when he wanted it, and no one could ever really say no to his charms, but its not like they had a choice - he had eyes that could enamour anyone, but what happens when the one person who doesnt seem to get lost in his eyes, happens to become the only person Changmin wants to enamour more than anyone else?





	1. A Peach by Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have zero schedule for this btw so like read at your own risk)

Changmin had been walking through the lively streets of Hongdae with a stride in his step, nothing could ruin this day for him. Today was one of the better days he’s had in a while, he woke up to the sweet sound of pork sizzling in the kitchen, which meant his parents were finally back from their holiday – and also GIFTS! His day got even better as he found himself walking through a small alleyway and he stumbled upon the most beautiful black cat perched there, staring at him with what he almost thought was a smile, it really made his day.

 

“That’ll be 3500 won please” the shrill voice of the street food vendor snapped Changmin back to reality. “Oh, sorry, yes” and with that he suddenly looked right into the woman’s bright eyes, “I’ve already paid for it, remember?”, the woman blinked and a second later handed him his food. “Thank you, please sell a lot!” was the last thing he said before walking off, watching the steam rise and mingle with the cool evening air surrounding him.

 

Changmin had been born to a special family, for some reason, every now and  again, a member of the family would be gifted with a certain ability, his ancestors coined it “The Sway”, this was the ability to make people believe whatever the person wanted, not to a scary degree or anything, well, that is, until Changmin was born, his mother was also gifted with this ability, but to a much lesser extent, for some reason his powers were far greater than anyone is his family’s ever were, he could not just implant his thoughts into others through his eyes, but the rest of his senses too. It didn’t just stop there though, he could really make people so enamoured that they would literally do anything, which, when he was younger, brought him nothing but fear, however, after the incident he gave up trying to supress his powers and decided to just use them for whatever he wanted, “it’s not like I’m hurting anyone.” He would tell himself.

 

It was getting late and Changmin decided it was time to go back home, as he was walking back to the subway something caught his attention, right in the corner of his eyes. “OH. MY. GOD” he basically screamed as he looked in the Kakao Friends shop window; there, plastered on the wall was a notice. ‘Tomorrow Only! Apeach Beach Wear Plush’. What many didn’t know about Changmin is that he was an AVID plush collector, he was proud of his collection and he would be damned if he was going to let this once in a lifetime opportunity jump out of his hands. He basically sprinted back home in excitement.

 

He got back home to see his mother waiting for him. “Hi, Mum” he said as he was walking up the stairs. “Changmin… have you been missing out on your studies while we have been gone?” his mother was now looking him up and down, “Not particularly” he wanted to dismiss the conversation as soon as possible before it ended up getting out of hand “I just wasn’t feeling too great the last couple of days” and with that he ran into his room and shut his door.  Although his parents were very supportive of him for the most part, his Mother was adamant that he get by without having to rely on his abilities, because there might come a day where they wouldn’t be enough.

 

**_BEEEEEEP_ **

****

Changmin was awoken to the sound of his alarm, it was early, far too early for him on any other day, but today was important, he was getting that plush if it was the last thing he ever did, but of course, as it often does, The Universe had other plans for Ji Changmin today. “Mother, the hot water is out”. “Sorry, you’ll have to make do I’m afraid”. That was strike one. Strike two came faster than expected, the weather was forecasted to be clear skies but a storm in the east had made the dust levels much higher than usual and Changmin had forgotten his mask, “Well this is just brilliant” he thought to himself, feeling a little disgruntled, “it’s fine, Apeach is coming home tonight” and with that he went to his destination.

 

“There he is!!!” Changmin screamed in his head, maybe the universe wasn’t so bad, she saved the last plush just for him. He strolled up to the shelf, it was practically glowing in an aura saying “buy me, buy me, buy me” and Changmin didn’t need to hear it a second time to answer him. “Finally, after this hellish day something goes rig-“

 

“YES!” An unknown figure exclaimed, almost making Changmin’s heart literally jump out of his body, as Changmin looked back to where this figure was standing he saw what had just happened, this man had snatched the last Apeach doll before he could get to it. Strike three.

 

Now Changmin isn’t the pettiest guy around, but everything today had been going wrong for him and this was the final straw, and luckily for him, what he wanted, he got. He went right up to the man and looked him up and down “Oh he looks around my age, wow this dude could be a model, his skin looks so soft and- concentrate, Changmin” he thought to himself as he was about to make his play. “Hi, sorry mate, but weren’t you just about to give that to me?” he added a thick layer of false sweetness to his voice, he waited for a second while thinking about his new stuffed buddy, when the man opened his mouth and said the one thing that Changmin never saw coming.

 

“Nope, sorry, I got him first” and he walked off. Changmin didn’t move from his spot. “No? _No?_ ” he was at a loss, this had never happened to him before when he was actively using his powers, and he was unsure as to what was happening, why wasn’t his power working, who is this man? These were all things running through his mind at a mile a second. He noticed the man was about pay and he was not about to lose his prize, so he stormed up the man and grabbed his arm, twisting him around with so much force, the man looked at him in shock, and Changmin could swear he saw a tiny blush creep up on the man’s face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “Look man, I’m _really_ gonna need that plush, you got the last one and as we both know that’s a super limited item” his voice had basically reached a hypnotic level at this point and he might as well have been staring directly into the mystery man’s soul. Suddenly, the man just stopped and started staring right back, “YES” Changmin screamed so loudly in his head, “For a second I thought that there was something seriously wrong with me, I was worried for a mom-“, once again his thoughts had been cut off by this man. “D-dude are you okay, w-w-why are you staring at me, I’m sorry but I’ve waited a long time for this and I’m not giving it up. Y-you could try Gangnam” and he just walked away.

 

“Oh my god something _is_ wrong with me” was all Changmin could think as he watched the man leave the store where another man was waiting for him, “WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOUNGHOON?” the smaller of the two said, “AND WHY ARE YOU SO RED?” and they walked out of earshot.

 

Changmin had all but forgotten about how today had been a huge failure, there was something else entirely on his mind now. “Just who exactly are you… Younghoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, as you could probably tell, this is the start to my first fic EVER, so like, i really dont mind if you rip it to shreds, i get that its kind of cliche but im still learning, its been a long tie since i've done any form of creative writing.
> 
> Anyways i love The Boyz and there is still such a lack of fics on here so i thought i would try my hand too. 
> 
> Also like Bbangkyu makes me cry real tears so theres that too~~


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin finally decides to stumble into his classes, but has the universe given him yet another chance to get what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this right after chapter 1 :') following chapters will DEFINITELY be less frequent, but i aim to not make people wait too long, that is if they like it ~~

Changmin awoke the next day, head throbbing, he’d hardly had any sleep, and the sleep he had got, well, he wasn’t even sure he could call it sleep, there was only one thing on his mind. Younghoon. Why did he have to run into someone like that when all he wanted was a stupid stuffed toy. It didn’t make any sense, no one had ever been able to deny him of anything before, let alone something as simple as giving him a toy. “Yesterday was just a bad day all around, I must have been thrown off my game a bit, that’s all.” He spoke quietly to himself as he was getting ready.

 

When he returned home last night his parents had given him an earful about skipping his classes; he’d been enrolled in the Korean National University of Art for 2 weeks now, yet he had only been to the induction before he came back home, dancing was his passion, but he could do that anywhere, that wasn’t enough for his parents though, and he kind of agreed, he was the kind of person that needed a swift kick to push him into doing something.

 

He left the house quite early, he still couldn’t believe he stupidly messed up his application for student accommodation and ended up missing the deadline by three days, and there’s only so far he can sway a situation before its starts interfering too heavily in somebody else’s life. So he was stuck at home, first year of university and still living with his parents, sure it was cheaper for him, but there was only so much he could take of _still_ being ‘baby Changmin with the special eyes’, he loved his parents more than anything, but he really didn’t need sheltering so much anymore.

 

He reached the gates of his prestigious university, many alum from this university went on to do great things with their lives, and although Changmin would still be happy as long as he could dance, the thought of actually being able to make a living from his dancing was something magical to him.

“ID card please!” a loud voice dragged him out of his fantasy. “Sorry, what?” Changmin was confused as to what was happening, “The machines are busted, kid, so I need to check everyone’s ID card before they get inside.” “Oh, sure thing” Changmin said as he started digging around in his bag, he liked that the campus he was at was so secure, although Korea was a very safe country, you could never be too careful these days. After what felt like years of digging Changmin came to the conclusion that his ID card wasn’t in his bag. “Oh, looks like I’ve forgotten it, but if you just let me go to the reception im sure they’ll fin-“  “No ID card, No entry, sorry kid” the security guard sternly replied, ushering for Changmin to leave. “But I really need to get in there today” he was practically begging at this point, “Sorry, no means no!” and with that the security guard returned to his position.

 

Changmin had had enough, he hadn’t wasted a 40 minute train journey to end up being sent home, he cleared his throat, “You just saw my ID and now you’re ready to let me in, right” his last words laced with soothing inflection, and with that, the man was enthralled, “O-oh yes, sir, have a good day” he opened the gate for him and watched as Changmin sauntered through. “Too easy” Changmin thought to himself, failing to hide a smirk, “I knew I was just having an off day yesterday” he made his way through the doors to the dance hall where a small group of people were gathered, “I wonder if I will ever see that Younghoon guy again, because I have some _choice_ words for him” he let out another snicker and joined with the group in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I forgot my ID and had a whole ordeal outside” Changmin said to the instructor, who just looked him up and down. “You must be Ji Changmin, isn’t this the first time I’ve seen you?” Changmin looked down at his feet, the instructor seemed disappointed. “U-um yes, it is, but I am serious about being here now and I will not miss any more of these schedules”, the instructor seemed sceptical, and he let out a sigh. “Well, I’m Oh Myungsoo, I’m the dance teacher that will be guiding you through your first semester, you have a lot of catching up to do, I hope you’re ready to _really_ work hard in my class” he looked like he really cared about dancing, and Changmin instantly felt like this was a man he could respect, “Yes, Sir! You bet I'm prepared, this _is_ my dream after all” Myungsoo let out a small laugh and turned back around, preparing to lead the class.

 

It was nearing the end of the lesson and everyone was granted a 5 minute break to refresh themselves, Changmin was taking this time to really look at everything, the practice room was huge, it looked recently refurbished, or maybe even newly built, there were giant windows that stretched out in parallel lines on opposing walls, the ceilings looked higher than any he had ever seen before, the walls looked like cement blocks but he just thought it was all for the aesthetic. “Hey”, Changmin looked up thinking he heard something, standing in front of him was probably one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen, “I’m Lee Juyeon, I think I remember you from the induction session, but I wanted to properly introduce myself, and this tiny little guy is Chanhee” he pointed over to an extremely cute little guy with brunette hair, he was staring at Changmin inquisitively. “Oh, well Hi you two, I’m Changmin, and as you can probably tell I really love dancing” he was about to continue when Chanhee suddenly piped up, “How did you get in?”. “Sorry, what?” Changmin couldn’t hide the look of confusion on his face. “Before, you said you forgot your ID, so how did you get in? The security here is top notch, I can’t see any of them letting you in here just because you asked nicely” suddenly Changmin felt like he was being grilled by a Primary School teacher. “I’m sorry about him.” Juyeon quickly scrambled around looking quite embarrassed, “Chanhee what have I told you?” “That mentally dissecting people is uncomfortable and it hurts our chances of finding lasting friendships” Chanhee couldn’t have sounded more robotic if he tried, but it seemed to be enough for Juyeon, who just smiled a gummy smile and patted him on the back. These two seemed like they could be a lot of fun, but they were definitely more than just pretty faces, especially Chanhee, he didn’t need anyone snooping around and finding out too much about him.

 

“Attention everyone” Myungsoo called everyone to the front, he looked like he was ready to say something important. “Since everyone is _finally_ here,” he furrowed his brows and looked at Changmin, “I think it’s time to meet your upperclassmen, they don’t bite.” One by one people came walking through the door and bowed at the first years, Changmin should have been paying more attention as they were introducing themselves but he was too lost in his own world thinking about the previous day, cursing at himself for losing his one and only Apeach.

 

“…and _finally_ , this is Kim Younghoon, he’s one of our best.” Changmin’s eye’s darted up, he heard wrong didn’t he? He hadn’t just heard that name had he? When he looked up the two’s eyes met for an almost uncomfortable amount of time, Changmin trying to bury his rage with a smile and a polite bow. He smiled to himself, “it seems the universe really does love me” he said to himself under a hushed breath, “She’s really given me another chance.” With that, the class was over and Changmin was invited to get lunch with Juyeon and Chanhee, they seemed nice so he didn’t really think he had anything to lose, at least for now.

 

They made their way to the food court area and sat down, “So, how long have you two been friends?” Changmin was genuinely curious, they seemed too close to have only met 2 weeks ago. “We both went to the same College, we pretty much clicked instantly and we have been friends ever since.” Juyeon smiled once he finished speaking. Changmin looked at them and thought they were sweet. “friends?” he whispered to himself so that no one else could hear, he hasn’t had any of those in a long time. “…so what do you think about that, Changmin?” It was Chanhee who spoke this time, but Changmin hadn’t heard a single thing they’d been talking about. “Sorry… I zoned out completely there, what are we talking about?” “The assignment” Changmin was more than confused now, “what assignment?” Chanhee jumped out of his chair, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT A-  assignment” he quietened down and looked embarrassed at how loud he just got. Juyeon chuckled, “We’ve all been partnered up with an upperclassman and we need to choreograph small piece in 2 weeks” “what? How did I miss that?” “Probably because you’re always just staring into space, we’ve known you what, 2 and a half hours and you’ve already been lost in your own world like 4 times” this time both Juyeon and Chanhee laughed, leaving Changmin with quite a visible blush on his cheeks. “so, who’s my partner?” They both looked at each other and giggled, then looked back to Changmin.

 

“You’re lucky, its Kim Younghoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, yeah i know its moving quite slow but im just trying to do a bit of world building, again, this is my first fic so, its definitely gonna be messy but i hope someone can enjoy it, im having fun writing it :') more characters will slowly be added too, everyone will have a place, some more minor than others.


	3. First Encounters

Changmin set off for his train feeling extremely happy, he’s really going to have another chance to get Apeach, he didn’t even need the power in his eyes to get what he wanted, not when the universe herself was practically _gifting_ him everything on silver platter. He made his way to the school gates and flashed his ID card at the security officer, he sauntered inside but it seemed he was still a little early, as he was the only one present.

* * *

“Ahhh where is it? Where is it?” Younghoon was frantically tearing his room apart looking for something, “I know I left it right here, what am I gonna do?” He slumped down into his mess, defeated. “Hey, Younghoon, its already quarter to, aren’t you gonna be la- what the hell happened in here?” His housemate, Jacob was standing there in complete shock as he stared at the bombsite that had taken the place of his friend’s bedroom. “I was looking for my phone, I _know_ I left it right here but once I came back to my room it just wasn’t here” Younghoon was pouting, the biggest pout he’s ever pouted, he was supposed to meet one of the new students today and he was determined to make a good first impression as his sunbae. Jacob looked at him in disbelief, “Younghoonie, your phone was literally on the kitchen counter, I was just coming to give it to you” Jacob sighed at him, “why are you always so forgetful?” He let out a chuckle this time as he saw a familiar shade of red mark itself on Younghoon’s face. “Oh my god what is wrong with me?” Younghoon whined, he was so embarrassed but he had to leave, “I can’t leave… Changmin, was it? Alone when he’s been partnered up with me” he thought to himself as he was heading out the door. “I can’t believe you managed to take that toy off of some poor soul and you’ve just left him lying under a pile of your dirty clothes, despicable” Jacob said too quiet for Younghoon to hear, as he had already dashed out of the room.

 

Younghoon basically sprinted until he was in the main courtyard of the campus, he wanted to compose himself before he made it any further as he wanted to make sure Changmin didn’t think he was some unorganised mess who didn’t know how to manage his time, even though that is _exactly_ who he was. He didn’t even know why he cared so much, he hadn’t even met the guy, he’d only seen him for about a minute and during that entire meeting he was staring off into space.

 

Younghoon made his way to the dance hall and slowly walked inside, he noticed a shorter boy sat in front of him, he couldn’t see his face but he assumed that it was Changmin. “Oh hi, excuse me? you must be Changmin?” Younghoon called over with a hint of enthusiasm laced in his words. “Wow, I really am trying to make a good impression” he thought to himself, holding in a chuckle.

 

Changmin turned around to look at Younghoon, but not with the warm welcoming grin he was expecting, and if looks could kill, Younghoon would be six feet under.

* * *

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Changmin thought to himself, this Younghoon guy had a lot of nerve, he studied the boy up and down, no longer being caught in the heat of the moment this guy really didn’t look like the kind that would collect stuffed animals, he looked so cool and chic, like someone you _really_ didn’t want to annoy, but this was Changmin we were talking about, he was _all_ about pushing buttons, and he was feeling particularly petty today, so he really was ready to make this guy’s life a living hell.

 

“So… you’re my sunbae then, I never would have guessed beforehand when you look like… that” Changmin looked him up and down again, this time emphasising a strong distaste in his voice, he waited for Younghoon to respond, finding it difficult to hide his satisfaction of annoying the older man.

“O-oh, um, sorry… yeah I guess I look kind of young, but, um… have we met before?” Younghoon just barely managed to get out while hoping Changmin didn’t see his blush. He did. That was not the reaction Changmin thought he was going to get, even more so, he couldn’t believe that Younghoon didn’t remember him. “What do you mean ‘ _have we met_ ’, do you forget everyone you ruin the lives of?” Changmin knew he was being extremely irrational, and Younghoon had every right to be extremely mad at him for talking to his elder with such disrespect, but all he could think about was ruining this guy’s life, as childish as it sounded. Younghoon looked at Changmin with a look of bewilderment, Changmin noticed that somewhere between his last statement and now Younghoon had clasped his hands together and looked mildly uncomfortable. “I think you have the wrong person, we haven- _oh_ ” another blush found itself upon Younghoon’s face. “You’re the guy from the Kakao Store” Younghoon was now walking up to Changmin. “Look I get that you’re mad that I got to Apeach before you did but, ‘ _ruin the lives of?’_ Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?” He let out a soft chuckle that made Changmin feel a certain way, a certain way he instantly stomped all over and made sure was dead. Changmin looked up at Younghoon, who was considerably taller up close, he knew he should let it go but for some reason he couldn’t, he really wanted to test how far he could push this guy, if he did anything seriously bad he could just make him forget about it anyway.  “So anyway, we should probably think about warming up now yeah?” Younghoon said this with such a warm smile that it pulled Changmin right out of his fantasy. “Oh… um, sure” Changmin spoke quietly, and started preparing.

 

After the boys had warmed up Younghoon was the first to speak, “Okay then, so, if you don’t mind, why don’t you show me what you’ve got!” These words challenged Changmin for reasons he couldn’t explain, but he never denied the opportunity to show off when someone else asked him to. He walked over to his phone to set up some music, something powerful, he wanted to show Younghoon the very _best_ he had to offer, obviously just to prove himself better than the other, that had to be the only reason right?.

 

The music started up and almost instantly his entire demeaner changed, gone were his doe eyes and poorly hidden goofy smile, he emitted such an intensity, an aura that could enthral anyone and make them look his way, in a way, his dancing was a power in and of itself, enough to command the attention of those around him, without ever even needing to use his eyes, dancing showcased who Changmin really was, the way his movements flowed and snapped with strength and masculinity, it’s like he was a completely different person than he was just two minutes ago. Changmin looks over at Younghoon and saw him standing with both his hands clasped together yet again, he didn’t know what that meant but he hoped he’d shown off how good he was. Younghoon walks up to him and basically shouted “oh my god, you’re amazing, if everyone else can dance nearly half as well as you then we have some _seriously_ impressive first years this year.” Somewhere in his excitement Younghoon had grasped both of Changmin’s hands, his hands were soft, warm, but also felt quite strong, the sort of hands you want to keep hol- “what am I thinking about?” Changmin asked himself, clearly somewhat confused. “Um, Sunbae, do you mind letting go of my hands” Changmin almost stuttered his last words. Younghoon looked down and instantly went red in the face, “what’s that his fifth time today?” Changmin thought to himself, stifling a laugh. “O- oh I’m really sorry, I just got a bit too enthusiastic, sorry if I made you uncomfortable”. Younghoon ripped his hands away from the younger and walked back to the phone to start playing something new, visibly embarrassed. All Changmin could do was look at his own hands in shock, “Why is he so… _nice_?” he thought to himself “All I wanted was to come here and be a pain, but he’s genuinely quite nice, he’s so shy and cute-“ Changmin cut himself off in his head after he said that, he was just tired, he rationalised in his head, there was no way he thought Kim Younghoon, cute.

 

Changmin and Younghoon were about to start discussing their plans for the assignment, when “Hoonie, are you here?” a woman’s voice was heard, Changmin could have sword he heard Younghoon curse under his breath but he looked up with a smile, “of course I’m here, you know I’m doing work with a freshman now.” Younghoon smiled at the person behind Changmin, but it didn’t look very genuine, the smile didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. Changmin turned around to see who the mystery woman behind him was and he looked on in shock, she was beautiful; she had long, raven coloured hair that perfectly framed her somewhat round face, she was quite tall, she could have easily been mistaken as a model, everything she wore looked expensive and specially tailored to fit her, she was someone who Changmin knew didn’t need to struggle much to get the things she wanted.

“Oh yeah I forgot that you were meeting him now, how’s his dancing?” The woman smiled as she looked at Changmin, he was surprised that she seemed so nice, from just one glance he thought she would have been so stuck up, but that was just another thing Changmin had in his eyes, quick judgement.

“Well.” Younghoon glanced over at him, he hated how the dynamic had suddenly changed so fast in his mind so that now he was waiting expectantly for Younghoon to praise him. “First of all, Changmin, this is Ha Sooyoung, she’s also a Second Year Dance student, like me…” He turned to look at the woman who now had a name, “… and his dancing is incredible, some of the best I’ve seen in a long time, trust me I think he could even rival Hoseok Sunbae if he keeps improving, from what I’ve seen anyway.” Changmin didn’t know who this Hoseok guy was, but the way he was being gushed about meant he must have been an incredible dancer, and Changmin felt warm being compared to someone of that level if that were the case. Sooyoung, however, didn’t seem to agree “Him?” she said, words laced with a hint of venom, “No offense, Changbin, was it? But Jung Hoseok was one of the greatest dancers this university has ever seen, I can’t help but be a little doubtful when you tell me this fresh meat is as good as him” She giggled to hide the fact she basically tore into Changmin, and just like that, he hated her. “How dare she judge me when she didn’t even _see_ me dance” he thought to himself, “I should have just trusted my gut, I knew she was a rotten egg” He didn’t really know if he was being overdramatic but he knew in himself that he was a really good dancer and could probably out-dance most people, but he didn’t really feel like being a show off at this point in time. “Ah, Sooyoung Sunbae, it was nice to meet you.” It wasn’t. “But Younghoon Sunbae and I really need to start practising for the assignment showcase now.” He tried to sound as nice as possible, worrying for a second if he was believable enough. Sooyoung just looked straight through him like he wasn’t even there. “Hoonie, when are we going to meet up next?” Sooyoung whispered just loud enough for Changmin to hear, almost as if she was showing something off. Younghoon just smiled politely, his hands returning to their clasped position, Changmin wondered if that was actually just his natural state at this point. “Sorry, Sooyoung, Changmin and I really need to get to this now, I’ll come talk to you later” Younghoon said quite monotonously. Sooyoung gave him a wink, and started to leave, “Well, I’ve got to go meet Soulie anyway, nice meeting you, Changbin” and with that she was gone. Yep. Changmin couldn’t stand her.

“Sorry about her, she… can be quite… domineering when she wants something” He looked quite embarrassed and like he wanted to quickly change the subject, but Changmin wasn’t as quick to dismiss him. “What does she want” he was curious now. “Well, me.” Younghoon went red and clasped his hands together, Changmin was beginning to realise that that must have been a nervous habit. “I mean, I can see why Sooyoung is in to him though” Changmin thought to himself,  “Younghoon is tall, he is more than conventionally attractive, he looks strong but also seems to have a cute side that he isnt afraid to show” Changmin stopped thinking before his thoughts could take over, he was obviously just looking at these things from an overall perspective, they weren’t his exact opinions, not that Changmin would ever admit any of that out loud anyway, and no it was in no way because he didn’t know his own feelings or anything, it was just because he didn’t want this guy getting a big head, nor did he care enough to compliment him. “Well aren’t you popular with the ladies?” Changmin chose to say, hoping to slice the awkward tension forming. Younghoon just laughed awkwardly and went back to the phone. “We really should get started.”

After a small discussion filled with mild awkwardness, they both agreed on a concept, they were going to show the life of a single flower from birth to death, and then a new flower sprouting from its remains, Changmin would be the flower, while Younghoon would be the elements trying to wear the flower down. It was cliché but Changmin didn’t care, he just hoped that the two of them could find some sort of synergy so they could work off of one another.

 

The first practise went as well as Changmin had imagined it would, they were still both getting to know how each other’s bodies worked together, they were both sat on the floor panting after they had decided to stop for the day. “Sunbae, you’re dancing is really good too!” Changmin praised, and he wasn’t lying, Younghoon did know how to move. “O-oh, thanks” Younghoon went red again. “Hah, you’re so cute when you blush!” Changmin thought before he could control himself, suddenly Younghoon stated to cough and go even redder, which Changmin thought was impossible, “W-what, me? Cute?” Younghoon gasped, clearly feeling slightly embarrassed. “Wait, what!” Changmin shouted, “Oh my God I said that out loud?” Now it was Changmin who could feel a flush on his face, before Younghoon could even respond Changmin knew what he needed to do; he looked him right in the eyes, gathering every ounce of strength he had and spoke softly “Nope, forget that I just said that”, he was staring so deeply into Younghoon’s eyes. Younghoon suddenly looked down, “Oh okay, its forgotten.”

 

Changmin stood up and went to collect his things, “Sorry Sunbae, I have to go now, we are meeting together in 2 days right? See you then” and with that he left the building, leaving Younghoon sat in the middle of the floor, a small blush had returned to his face. “Cute, huh?” he smiled as he spoke quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was somewhat longer than my last 2 chapters, but im still trying to get the hang of making things flow nicely, again, if you have criticisms, dont be afraid to let me know in the comments :')


End file.
